


Pop the Question

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD accidentally sorta...proposes. In the middle of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop the Question

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know. i don't know. i have no explanation. my friend and i were talking dirty jd/ronnie headcanons and i wanted to write this one except i've never done anything remotely dirty

"Ugh, fuck, JD-"

"Oh God, Veronica..."

Veronica rolled her hips forward and JD groaned.

"Veronica..."

She gasped when he thrusted upwards. 

"Oh God, Veronica, marry me."

Veronica stopped. "Wh-what?"

JD blinked. "What?"

"You-you said you wanted to marry me."

She leaned forward and JD stifled a groan. "Um, V-Veronica maybe we could-"

She frowned. "So you don't want to?"

"Don't- nnngh- don't want to what?"

"Want to marry me?"

"I do, I just...I didn't want it..."

He mumbled something.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"I, uh. I don't have the money for the ring yet."

Veronica looked at him for a moment, a grin creeping on her face. "JD, that's...that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"So...?"

Veronica laughed. ("Gah! Veronica, stop that.") "JD...a ring would be so sweet. But...all that matters is that I'm with you."

He smiled, placing his hands on her hips. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So does that mean you're saying yes?"

She laughed again, leaning down to kiss him. "Yes, JD. I would love to be your wife."

He laughed into her kiss. "So, does this mean we're already having the engagement sex?"

Veronica sat back up. "Nope. This is the normal sex. The engagement sex is going to be /much/ better."


End file.
